Combines normally have a transversely extending header on the forward end thereof which receives crop material from the field by either severing stalk portions thereof or removing ears or heads thereof from the stalks and subjects the received materials to a transversely extending auger that normally extends substantially the full length of the header. The header auger has reversely spiralled flights extending inward from opposite ends thereof toward the center for purposes of consolidating the crop material for discharge through a central opening in the header which directs the consolidated material onto the lower, inlet end of an upwardly and rearwardly extending elevator which, in turn, discharges the material to the inlet end of the threshing mechanism in the combine. Due particularly to the transverse extent of the header and auger, it has been found that when the combine is operating on sloping terrain, there is a tendency for the cut crop material, especially, ears or heads of corn, maise and the like, to slide along the auger trough which produces a heavier accumulation of the crop material in the lower portion of the header, relative to the slope of the terrain, than in the upper portion. This results in uneven feeding of the material by the elevator to the threshing equipment, whereby the full threshing capacity of the combine is not utilized. Other undesirable results include a heavier concentration of the threshed crop material along one side of the grain pan and cleaning mechanism of the combine than along the other side.
Various attempts have been made heretofore to minimize the occurrence of such uneven distribution of material in the headers, elevators and threshing mechanism of combines, whether of the single or multiple axially or longitudinally-extending threshing compartment type or the transversely-extending threshing compartment type. Included among these attempts are the mechanisms comprising the subject matter of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,244,271, 3,294,133, 3,681,901, and 3,794,046.
However, in none of these patents, is there any suggestion of preventing longitudinal movement of the crop material along the trough of the auger from one end to the opposite end thereof due, for example, to sloping conditions of the field area upon which the combine is operating.